


Oathbaby

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Off Camera with Nik and Gwen [6]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, If you don't like RPF don't read, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, People can ship however the fuck they want, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, RPF, Rough Kissing, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Knowing now how lucky she was to have been given the chance to create something wonderful with the person she loved the most in the world brought her to her knees yet also made her want to shout her pride and triumph for all to hear.





	Oathbaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> This is a Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau RPF. If RPFs are not your thing, don't read. Tags are there to serve as a warning.
> 
>  
> 
> *****  
> Thank you to catherineflowers for coming up with Gwen and Nik's baby name!!!

“I feel bloody ridiculous,” Gwendoline complained.

“You feel ridiculous?” Nikolaj pointed out. “I have a blindfolded pregnant woman for all of Camden Town to see!”

Despite the scarf around her eyes, Gwendoline swiveled her head to the direction of his voice. “Camden Town? We’re home? Why the fuck am I in a blindfold?”

“Do you want the surprise or not?”

“How can being at our house surprise me?”

“Gwen, Gwen, Gwen,” despite clearly sounding exasperated, Nikolaj rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. “will you just please let me surprise you?”

She suddenly burst out laughing, revealing that her behavior had been a joke. She laughed even more as he cursed under his breath.

Her laugh came to an abrupt stop when his mouth closed over hers. The kiss was deep, hungry and possessive. The bonus of his thick beard pulled a moan from her. When his hand caressed her belly, her sore legs came close to disintegrating. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she urged him to walk backwards, uncaring that they might be standing over an edge or in danger of falling. The undeniable thump of Nikolaj’s head against wood, followed by his grunt, told she had backed him against a door.

Judging from his tongue plumbing her lips and the erection pressing on her thigh, he clearly did not mind.

“Gwen,” he murmured, caressing her belly. A hand wandered to the heat between her thighs.“I think it’s better to be kinky indoors.”

She shook her head, sucking his tongue before kissing him again. God. The man tasted good.  “We’re just kissing.”

“You’re in a blindfold and wearing a dress that shows a lot of leg.” He sounded agonized, his hand firming against her cunt. She cupped his face none too gently and bit his lip. Groaning, he said,“I also know you’re wearing big maternity panties that would put La Perla thongs to shame. I’m getting harder.”

She giggled and reluctantly pulled away from him. “Then take me inside.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” he said, taking her around the waist. His long arms hugged her without strain, it felt. She listened to him unlock the door, followed by the familiar squeak as it opened.

Once inside the house, Nikolaj grabbed her for another kiss. She responded with equal passion, her arms going around his shoulders as he kicked the door shut behind them. Her moan was soft and sexy as his hands slipped under the dress to cup her bottom, press the front of her panties to find her cunt damp.

She lowered her hand between their bodies, keeping his hand on her cunt through their kiss. She was pleased when he tugged at the panel to the side so he could rub his knuckles against the moist, springy hairs. She was rubbing against his hand when he ended their kiss with a long, pained sigh.

“Surprise you first, fuck you later,” he whispered.

“So many things wrong with that,” she told him, licking his lips. “And not just alphabetically.”

“Gwen, don’t make this hard. _Behave_.”

Even with the blindfold, she knew where his cock was. She gave it a brief fondle, grinning as he grunted before he snatched her hand away and led her into the house.

Though they wore sneakers, their footsteps echoed in the empty house. She smelled fresh hardwood, which she guessed came from the new floors they were standing on, and paint. Nikolaj laced his fingers through hers before taking her by hand further inside.

“I get that the renovation is done,” Gwendoline said as she shuffled after him. “Nikolaj, I was here a few weeks ago. I know what things looks like.”

“Yeah, but you don’t know how one room looks.”

Her mouth dropped open, realizing what he meant. “The nursery?”

He kissed her soundly. She moaned again, swaying towards him for more. He chuckled, cradling her chin in hand to kiss her some more before slowly pulling away. She was about to mewl in protest when she remembered. “Right,” she murmured. She felt hot despite her lightweight dress. Her nipples swelled and tightened. “The, uh, nursery.”

“Come,” Nikolaj took her by the hand again and drew her deeper into the house. Despite her blindfold, she couldn’t resist trying to see through it.

They walked a few meters more until they stopped. She heard a door being opened. “Right,” Nikolaj said. “This is it.”

He gently pulled her inside the room. Gwendoline could hardly contain her excitement. “Are we here? Can I see? I want to see now!”

“Alright!” Nikolaj exclaimed, laughing. He pulled the blindfold off her.

Gwendoline blinked several times, clearing her vision before actually seeing what was in front of her. When she finally did, a huge smile lit up her face.

Except for shelves and what appeared to be a crib waiting to be assembled stashed in the corner, the nursery was empty. But the room. _It was real._ Finally real! Clasping her hands together, she stepped inside, looking around with her turquoise eyes threatening to bug out of their sockets.

“This is marvelous,” she breathed. Smiling at Nikolaj, she waddled to the wall, her hand touching the wallpaper. “I love this.”

“You said you didn’t want paint but wallpaper. And you wanted a wallpaper with a neutral design and color. I do remember you saying you didn’t want a balloon print.” Nikolaj said, grinning at her obvious delight.

“You sure did,” she said, her eyes bright as she looked at the dinosaur print wallpaper. Dinosaurs in purple, blue, green, pink and yellow beamed at her from a white background. “I wish this was also in our room.”

“Check out the floor,” he said, directing her gaze to it. “Weathered herringbone pattern, as you requested.”

“I want to feel it with my bare feet,” she said, trying to toe off her sneakers.

“Here, let me.”

Nikolaj dropped on one knee in front of her. She rested a hand on his shoulder as he unlaced one sneaker first. She bent her leg so he could pull it off her. They did the same to remove the second one. Grinning, she flexed her long toes over the wooden floor. _“It feels wonderful.”_

“I know you want to design the room yourself after all this,” Nikolaj said, standing beside her. He swept an arm around. “So, baby, this is your canvas. Picasso away.”

“I love everything,” Gwendoline declared, kissing him firmly on the cheek. He turned, nuzzling his nose against hers. An arm circled her waist while the hand of the other rested on her bump. She looked at his hand there, feeling its warmth as if there was no cloth between their skins. “I love you so much,” she said, looking into his eyes then.

His gaze was solemn and tender before kissing her again. “Remember that later.”

“Later?” She asked as he took her hand again and led her out of the room. He gave her a mysterious, sideways smile.

“Yes. Later. You wanna see the master bedroom?”

“Do I!” She exclaimed. Finding herself back in the hallway, she looked at their bare apartment. Six months ago, it had been filled with furniture and personal clutter. Their five-bedroom semi-detached house had room for the baby but there were areas that could use expansion and some decrease in size.  Moves to renovate began just before Gwendoline discovered she was pregnant.

They had the choice to delay the project, but a baby meant putting it on hold indefinitely. So, they pushed through with it. It meant having to move out of their house for a while, but it was a sacrifice Gwendoline and Nikolaj felt they had to make now, rather than later.

Nikolaj wanted a master bedroom, which meant removing a wall between bedrooms to make it possible. Gwendoline also wanted an en suite bathroom, so they could enjoy long leisurely baths without worrying about their child’s or guests’ bladders. Partition walls were also removed in the kitchen and dining area, so it was one open, more welcoming space.

The master suite was at the end of the hallway. Nikolaj opened the door with dramatic flourish, followed by the sweep of his hand. Gwendoline went after him, her mouth once again open in awe and appreciation over what had been done to the space.

It was bare except for their tufted bed which was under a protective sheet. Nikolaj had wanted dark gray walls. Gwendoline had been reluctant but now that she could see them, she saw how beautiful they were. Her bare feet were soundless on the dark hardwood floors as she looked around.

“When do we move in?” She asked Nikolaj.

She was about to give him another smile when she saw how the sunlight fell on his hair. Noticeably darker from the golden color it had when he was younger, in the light of the sun she saw not just the most handsome man to walk the earth, but someone who was content. Happy. He looked at her then, blue eyes soft as he gave her a half-smile.

As Gwendoline’s heart skipped a beat, her baby moved. She let out a squawk, hand pressing the spot where the flutters were coming. Nikolaj rushed to her and she grabbed his hand. They had felt the baby together before but every time it moved still brought much excitement.

After the baby finished moving, Nikolaj wrapped a hand around her nape and pulled her for a kiss. Their kiss was long and slow, mouths sensuously massaging each other’s, tongue colliding gently. She moaned as he palmed her breasts, rubbing a thumb back and forth on a taut nipple until she moaned. She whimpered from the milk leaking from it, and gasped as he lowered his head to suck it briefly through the cloth.

Keeping an arm around her and his hand still cradling her breast, he looked in her eyes. “You like it?”

 “No, I loathe it with my being,” she said dramatically, hugging him. She nuzzled her face against his beard, feeling herself get deliciously weak from the sensation. “I can’t wait to live here with you again. And our baby,” she said, touching her belly.

“Care to tweak that a bit?” Nikolaj asked, taking her hand and rubbing his lips on the knuckles.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s more for the baby, actually,” he said, pretending to frown. “Baby Christie Coster-Waldau. A mouthful, wouldn’t you say?”

Gwendoline tilted her head to the side, looking at him. “What do you propose?”

He mimicked her. “You love me, right?”

She joked, “It depends.”

“Gwen!”

“Of course, I love you!” She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.

“So how about we make things a tad easier by having him or her use one surname?”

“Uh-huh. And again, what do you _propose_?”

Nikolaj gave her a too-angelic smile that was irresistible from infants to wizened adults. Gwendoline bit her lip, realizing where this was leading to.

“You can marry me,” he said nonchalantly.

“Or. . .?” She replied playfully although her heart was racing.

He rolled his eyes. “There’s really nothing else to do, Gwen.”

“The fuck there is.”

She couldn’t hide her grin as his face showed his clear annoyance. Once he saw the twitch in her lips, he let out a groan and grabbed her by the face, kissing her roughly on the mouth. “Why won’t you just say yes?” He pretended to scold her.

“Why won’t you just ask?” She pointed out, kissing him back. She hooked her fingers around the belt of his pants and started walking backwards, toward the bed. Nikolaj grinned when he realized where she was leading him. Once close enough, he removed the protective sheet covering the bed. She sat down, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement as she loosened his belt.

“Gwendoline,” he said formally—or as formally as possible as she sent his jeans and boxer briefs south. “Will you marry me? _Fuck,_ ” he groaned as she clasped his cock and used it to pull him closer between  her spread legs.

Every inch of Nikolaj was absolutely gorgeous. His cock was a fucking masterpiece—long and pink, thick in girth and with a most perfect, plump head. She looked up at him, making a big show of licking her lips before swooping down to take his cock in her mouth.

 _“Gwen,”_ he gasped. His fingers pushed at her blond hair.

She closed her eyes as his cockhead tickled the back of her throat. He tasted very male and her Nikolaj, warm and getting harder with each slick pass of her mouth. As her tongue circled the head, he grunted, “Will you marry me? _Gwen?”_

She took her time releasing his cock before casting her eyes back to his face. “Yes.”

 He bent and took her mouth, kissing her hungrily before straightening up to get her dress off her. Gwendoline lifted her hips to raise the dress until Nikolaj took hold of it to drag it over her head. She unclipped her bra, groaning in relief as her heavy breasts were freed. He took her face in both hands for another kiss, this time with tongue sliding past her lips and then he was gently pushing her down on the bed. She pushed her maternity panties as far down as she could before he pulled it off her.

He cradled her in his arms, supporting her back with one arm and his thighs while his hand roamed her leaking breasts, the sexy bump of her stomach then the sticky thatch of hair covering her cunt. She moaned through their kiss as his fingers nudged her labia open. A firm finger pushed inside her cunt, its entire length easily sinking in her dripping channel. Then another. Shit. _So good._ Her thighs opened in wanton invitation.

Like a woman starved, she devoured his lips. Kissed him loudly, wetly. Loved the scrape of his beard on her chin and cheeks. His fingers fucked her with a roughness that made her head spin. Coupled with his wicked thumb stroking circles on her clit, it didn’t take her long to let out a startled squeak of pleasure. Granted reprieve from kisses, she watched with dazed eyes as her cunt poured a stream of liquid on his thrusting hand.

“Take me,” she begged, caressing his face, getting lost in his eyes. “I want you.”

“I love you,” he said, taking her by the mouth. His fingers left her cunt and she wondered over the wisdom of her request. Wondered if he should every remove his fingers from her cunt at all. As she mulled it over through the haze of her orgasm, he helped her stretch out on the bed.

Her sigh was dreamy as his lips trailed down her throat, caught one of her nipples to draw milk. She closed her eyes from the acute sensation of his lips tugging at her nipple while he caressed her stomach. Their baby was moving again, roused by the passion of its parents. His name was a soft, throaty sound from her lips as he kissed down her stomach, lingering right where the flutters were concentrated. She moved to lie more comfortably on her side as he settled behind her.

His arm pillowing her neck, he kissed her on the shoulder before guiding his cock between the soaked folds of her cunt. Their groans were a rough chorus of pleasure as he pushed inside and she quickly clenched around him.

Nikolaj, panting softly against her nape, waited until she thrust against him before he moved again. Gwendoline whimpered from the loud squelch of her cunt as it stretched around the girth of his cock before squeezing tightly again. He gasped against her ear, ruffling her hair. As his thrusts turned from gentle to furious, she grabbed his hand to press on her breasts.

She came for the second time with a loud, high-pitched cry that echoed throughout the empty house. His shout followed on the heels of her wail, a guttural, animalistic sound of pleasure. Their bodies quivering from the climax, she pawed at his shoulder, telling him by touch she wanted a kiss, more kisses. He obliged, capturing her mouth in a kiss that was rough and tender at the same time. Her cunt, incredibly soft from her orgasm, clenched around his cock, milking it for a few more drops of semen. He held her gently by the neck as he deepened the kiss.

“How soon are we getting married?” Gwendoline asked some time later. They remained in bed, Nikolaj spooned tightly to her. The sheet that covered their bed had been shaken free of dust and dirt and now served as a blanket. Underneath, their thighs and legs were still sticky from the juices that had spilled from their fucking.

Nikolaj, nibbling on the tip of her ear, whispered, “Tonight? Tomorrow? Before the sun sets?”

She smiled. “You’d make sure of that, won’t you?”

“I don’t see any reason why we should wait. We’ve wasted so much time trying to gauge what the other felt,” he reminded her. She agreed. Jaime Lannister’s death had aroused so much emotion from her the day it was shot. Back then she thought she had only mourned the death of the character and what will never happen with him and Brienne. It was Nikolaj who made her see the truth.

“I know too well how it was when you were wrenched from me,” he continued, kissing her nape and shoulder while squeezing her breasts gently. His hand, being with him like this, was just heaven. There was no other place she wanted to be. “I don’t want to go through that hell again, Gwen.”

“Neither of us will,” she promised, taking his hand to kiss it. “You’re not just in my life, Nikolaj. You’re a part of me.”

“And now we have something that’s the best of us,” he said a moment later, bringing their hands to her belly.

A part of him and her, she thought, moved by the realization. She would never stop thanking the stars for bringing Nikolaj into her life. Knowing now how lucky she was to have been given the chance to create something wonderful with the person she loved the most in the world brought her to her knees yet also made her want to shout her pride and triumph for all to hear. She pressed a kiss on the arm cushioning her head.

“Any names?” He asked, caressing her stomach, her hip. “You know, we _can_ find out, Gwen.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “No. I really want to be surprised, Nikolaj. You said you didn’t mind!” She wasn’t going to tell him she was _dying_ to know and could easily call the doctor. However, she still wanted to make room for surprises in a world that hardly left any room for it.

“It’s driving me fucking insane not knowing if we have a girl or a boy!”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course not, but don’t you think we should start thinking of names?”

When she didn’t answer, he suddenly burst out laughing. Confused, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. “Why are you laughing?”

“You have a name,” he said in between spurts of laughter. “I know you!”

She flushed and lay back down. “Yes.”

He hugged her close. “Tell me?”

“I mean, we won’t know the sex of the baby until it’s born but I have a name.” And then she told him.

She looked at him, biting her lip as she watched him turn the name in his head. “I like it,” he finally said. His blue eyes were soft as they looked at her. “It’s a great name. It’s a proud name, I think. Someone who will do great things.”

“Really? I’m glad.”

“How do you feel about a middle name?”

“Well, I’m Gwendoline Tracey Philippa, Nikolaj. What do you think?”

“Again, just a straight answer,” he complained but he was kissing her. His smile was beautiful as he revealed the name.

She grinned.

“You like it?”

She kissed him happily. “I think it’s perfect.”

 

********  
From the Telegraph Birth Announcements section:

 **Coster-Waldau  
**On June 8, to Gwendoline (nee Christie) and Nikolaj, a son, Simon Jaime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was worth the wait, SeleneU!  
> You're not just my fairy angel. You're my rock. For always.


End file.
